No Ifs, Ands, or Buts
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Sequel to the one shot 'I Love You, But.' A devastated Amy is crying in the park. Team Dark comes across her on accident, searching for a Chaos Emerald, but one member of the team decides to see if Amy's okay...


-1A.N. This is a sequel to 'I Love You, But'. I decided to make one since people seemed to like it, and well, you'll see.

Hope you like it.

0000000000

A single, solitary bench, rain drizzling down on her pink head, though it was not much. The tree above her sheltered her a little and the rain had yet to get very strong.

She was mulling things over, the rejection of her true love. He had to be! But…He didn't love her, not like that. Not like she loved him. Why? Why?

_"I love you…"_

_"But…"_

That infuriating conjunction! It was driving her crazy, she couldn't take much more of this! What was she suppose to do now? Continue to hope, continue to chase him, hoping he would change?

Could she make him change?

_"I love you…"_

Amy sobbed, placing her hands over her eyes, tears coming down freely, more active then the stormy clouds above her. In her sobbing, she failed to hear footsteps, and voices.

"Is that Miss Amy, Comrade Shadow?" a robotic voice.

"Eh, Sonic probably just snapped at her or ran away again," a female voice, "Let's go, I think the Chaos Emerald is around this park somewhere…"

Silence, and some more footsteps leading away.

"Comrade Shadow, are you coming?" that robotic voice again.

Shadow the Hedgehog looked over towards the crying Amy, a frown on his face. Why was she like this? He thought she was strong. Her will was, he knew it, ever since ARC, where she convinced him to help the others and made him remember his promise to Maria.

Again, he knew she was strong, never letting up and determined to get her way. He had to admire her, despite overwhelming odds, she believed. She believed in him, when almost no one else would. She had pulled him out of the darkness twice and made him a hero.

Perhaps…he needed to return the favor.

"Go on…" Shadow finally said, "I'll catch up…"

Rouge sighed and continued, Omega giving a pause, then followed after her, as Shadow walked over to Amy and took a seat on the bench next to her.

After a few moments, Amy became aware of the presence next to her. A strong presence, familiar…

She looked up through bleary eyes and saw Shadow, arms resting on the back of the bench as he sat, looking upwards into the clouds, his expression neutral.

A breath of silence, and before Amy could demand of him why he was here, he spoke.

"Hello, Amy," Shadow said carefully, "What's wrong?"

Amy was taken aback by this. Shadow was asking her what was wrong?

"Did…" Amy sniffled, choking on the next word, "Did Sonic…s-s-send you he-ere…To che-check on m-m-me?"

"No…" Shadow answered, "I was passing through. I was wondering if you needed someone to talk to. Does this," he indicated Amy's tears, "have to do with that Faker?"

Amy gulped, taking a deep breath to steady herself, then nodded her head once, unable to speak now.

Shadow was silent, as he looked back up at the sky, then back down towards Amy. His hand went forward and brushed away a few tears from Amy's face with a smirk, "Come on now, where's that girl who told me everyone is worth saving? The girl who expected nothing but the best from me, who thought friends should help each other simply because they are friends? The girl who believed in me, knew that I would be able to do the impossible?"

Amy gasped slightly, still shuddering as she held back a small grin. Why was she tempted to smile at this hedgehog?

"So…Amy…would me beating up the Faker make you feel better?" Shadow said with a smile. The pink hedgehog found herself grinning, despite her remaining tears, and shook her head.

"No…it's just…I…" she paused, looking off to the side, unable to look into Shadow's hazel eyes.

_"I love you…"_

"Shadow…you…you lost someone you loved. How do you move on? How do you get over it?" Amy wondered, glancing back to Shadow, looking almost hopeful.

The black and red hedgehog paused, considering this. Then. "I found someone else. I found another reason to live. Many times I wondered why I existed, why I did this, why I didn't just curl up into a ball and lay there until the end of my days. But, that someone, and that reason continued to pop up, to show me want to do."

"Really?" Amy said, her eyes lighting up, "Who was this person?" she paused, considering, "Is it Rouge?"

Shadow chuckled, then shook his head, "No, not Rouge. She's a bit of an oddity, and, I have to admit, I kind of see her as a sister, almost. Besides, I think she likes that echidna."

Amy giggled, nodding her head, then paused, "Well who is this special person then? Do you love them?"

Shadow was slightly taken aback, then considered Amy's question, "I'm…not sure. I want to protect this person, to make sure they stay safe. But, I also know this person is very strong, but fragile at the same time. They've helped me so much, I hope to return the favor. If that is love…then yes, I love this person, very much."

The pink hedgehog paused, "I suppose it is…I always thought love was the fluttering of your heart, that passion…I guess there's more to it."

Quiet, then Shadow continued, "So, are you feeling better?"

Amy nodded slightly, "A bit, yes…But I'm curious, who is this special person? Not Omega is it?"

Shadow laughed, shaking his head, "No, of course not. Omega's a good friend, but not like that. It should be someone you know very well though."

"Not…Not Cream, is it?" Amy wondered, a little taken back.

"No," Shadow answered with a smile, "Not her…"

Amy frowned, thinking over everyone she and Shadow knew, "Ohhh…this is hard, can you give me a clue?"

Shadow chuckled, "Fine. This person is very strong. They have an unwavering sense of what's right and wrong, and rushes to defend their friends. They might not be the strongest, or the fastest, or even the smartest, but to me, they are the bravest, able to charge into battle despite not being the best. They have the ability to show people the error of their ways, but not in a way that demeans them, but gives them a chance to become heroes."

Shadow took a breath, then continued, "And this person doesn't seem to have the sense to stay out of the rain…"

The drops continued, a bit more steady now, and Amy gasped, looking up towards Shadow, who got up slowly, looking at her.

"I love you, Amy Rose," he said.

"No ifs, ands, or buts."

0000000000

A.N. It just seemed right to end it here. I hope you liked it.

I do NOT own Sonic and all related titles.


End file.
